Unexplainable Truths
by The Illusionist's Wings04
Summary: When Soul finds himself in a strange new world, he doesn't know why he's there and why Maka seems to be keeping so many secrets. So what's going on? Please read and review!


** I was listening to Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars when I had this idea. I only had the first three lines from our friends in my head, but I think I did a good job with it. I thought the ending was rushed a little, but we shall see what you think…. Also, I don't want "it wasn't the best, but it was OK." Honestly, there's **_**nothing **_**I can pick up from that. Thanks For Reading!**

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah, Soul?"

"We're not in Death City anymore, are we."

"No, Soul, I don't think we are." The girl turned from her position on the ground to look at her partner. She gave the white-haired boy a quick glance before turning back towards a forest's edge. It edged the big grassy they were in, looking intimidating with its dark foliage and unknown sounds coming from the depths. Sitting cross-legged on the grass, she stared at the tall trees thoughtfully.

He kept his gaze on her. "You know where we are, don't you?" he asked quietly.

She stood up and turned back towards him and gave a small smile. "I have an idea," she told him truthfully. "See that?" she said, pointing towards the forest with a petite hand. "It's fighting a battle against the ocean."

Soul gave her a confused look, and glanced about the field with a quick glance. To his dismay, he saw a rocky shore lining a large expanse of murky water. If he looked close enough, he could see shadows under the surface of the crashing waves. There was no shape to the dark spots, but they moved with a scary quickness that made him uneasy; which is why when Maka started walking towards the shore, he grabbed her shoulder. "Don't go, Maka." He felt the familiar feeling of protectiveness towards his meister; after all those battles, he had become attuned to certain things that were….bad. And this didn't feel right.

Maka paused for a moment. "Soul," she said with scary ease, her olive eyes fixed on the watery horizon. "You don't know what side is evil. Why do you stop me?"

Soul became even more puzzled. What was up with Maka? All he knew was they were in a different world and Maka was keeping secrets. Instead of answering, he frowned at her. "What's going on, Maka?"

"I understand it all now." And when she looked him in the eyes he breathed sharply. Surrounding her pupil was a deep blood red, leaving half her iris green. It looked almost demonic. She stepped forward and placed her palm on the side of his face lightly. He followed her hand before looking as she beamed at him. "You have it, too," she whispered happily. "I was a little worried he might have taken you already. But he hasn't. I'm very glad."

He gasped. "What happened to you, Maka?"

"Nothing." Maka giggled. "Here, I'll show you. Do you feel any different?"

He numbly nodded no. She nodded, looking satisfied. "I'll show you nothing's wrong," she told him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him at a quick speed towards the water. Before he could register anything, they were at the edge. The water had calmed and become crystal clear in a large half circle. She looked down at their two reflection, which were odd in the aspect they held color. "Look at you," she said, pointing towards his reflection's face. Soul kneeled down slowly and looked down, but immediately back-tracked. Surrounding his own pupil was a bright green similar to Maka's. "What's going on, Maka?" he yelped, which he would later think how _uncool _that was.

Maka picked up a rock and held out for him. "You think it's hard, right?" she asked him. "Feel it."

He picked it up out of her palm and felt it. To his dismay, the rock crushed in his palm. "Like that rock," she told him, "nothings always like how it looks on the outside. To us, there is a right or wrong. But to anyone else, wrong could be the right. You see?" Soul honestly didn't understand, but stayed quiet. This was just getting to weird.

"I thought the demon had taken your ability to see that," she said, suddenly quiet. She stared at the rocks sadly. Soul, feeling downcast himself, put his arms around her. They stood there for a moment, feeling each other's heart beats beat steadily in sync. Then, Maka stepped back and grinned. "But I know that you still have control," she said, sounding pleased.

Soul was stared out in the field for a moment, and then turned to Maka. "So how do we get out of here?"

The blond-haired meister gave mischievous look to the boy. "We can't go through the forest or ocean," she concluded. "Even after what I said, I don't think that would be the best. But I do have an idea."

"What's that?" Even Soul freaked out when she placed both on his cheeks. She gazed at his face once more. "You know," she observed, "it's not always green. I wonder why your soul chose green?" She leaned forward. Soul closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to meet his own. But it never came.

Soul opened his eyes. But instead of the ocean, he saw the ceiling of his own room. He slowly got up, expecting Blair to jump on him. She wasn't there. Sunlight was shining through the drawn blinds. Fumbling for the covers, he slowly got up and lumbered toward the kitchen. When he enters, Maka was standing in front of the oven cooking. Hearing his approach, she turned around. "Good morning, Soul!" she chirped. "Have a good sleep?"

Soul rubbed his mess of white hair. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I had weirdest dream, though…"

Maka didn't say anything. Soul didn't either. Because they both knew that, by the sparkle in her beautiful green eyes, she already knew.

**So how'd you like it? I wrote this in a quick time span, but I thought it turned out well. Read and Review!**

**See ya!**

**The Illusionist's Wings04**


End file.
